


诺泰 相见欢

by Gebai



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebai/pseuds/Gebai
Summary: 泰罗在某次战斗中没有保护好身边的人。
Relationships: Noah/Taro 诺亚/泰罗
Kudos: 4





	诺泰 相见欢

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特实在是发不了，只好转这里了。

泰罗一直觉得，他跟诺亚的相处是带有固定模式的。

无论表面如何灵活调节，内里的核牢牢地驻扎在那，颇有一成不变的架势。  
好像从一开始，他们就已经被定在一个固定的框架中。

那天他请完假，就去了诺亚的神殿。

诺亚在等着他——若无事，也不在泰罗那的话，总是在的。

诺亚依旧闲闲地在那，这回是看一本书。见泰罗到来，轻轻合上书本，夹上一片书签。

然后难得下厨，做饭，吃饭。

清洗好餐具之后，他们静静地坐在一块，凝望彼此，而后开始接吻。

诺亚的吻很温柔，缱绻充满眷恋，符合他一贯的作风，这个人连做爱箭在弦上的时候都保持足够的克制，处处游刃有余，耐心地抚慰和引领他走向高峰。

泰罗偶尔在快活之余会有种模糊的揣测，关于这稳重熟练的手法背后代表的东西。

诺亚吻了他一会，在他气息不稳的时候恰恰停住了动作，脑袋搁在他肩窝上，唇部正好挨在敏感的耳边。

“心情不好？”是肯定的语气。

他有些无奈地看着泰罗：“你在想什么？”

泰罗把他往外推了推，给自己的身体减轻了负重，坐了起来。

“想你。”他说。

“敷衍了啊。”诺亚看了他一会，洞若观火的目光锁定了他的一举一动。

泰罗突然觉得无趣。

他扫了一眼诺亚看过的书，难得这人喜欢纸质书本这种具有历史气息的东西。不过也是，这人本身就是历史。

《理想国》，这是书的名字。他稍微想了下，便记起这是地球某位知名哲学家的代表作。

熟悉的焦躁感涌了上来。

他时不时会感到焦躁，总是不停地思考，试图改变，可连自己都不知道要改变什么，所以最后依旧是什么都没有变。

这一切的源头都是诺亚。

分明他已经实现了从前不敢想的野望，与诺亚在一起，这听起来不亚于白日做梦的愿望。可他们还是相识，相恋，高高在上的神明因为某次突如其来的冲动而跌落人间，染上了红尘习气。这其中的落差足以满足他的自尊心和征服欲。

却偏偏有许多不甘。

有时候他都嫌弃自己矫情，比如现在，半死不活地靠在诺亚身上，诺亚轻轻抚摸着他后颈的皮肤，有点舒服，忍不住挨得更近些。

诺亚搜肠刮肚给他讲笑话，本意是逗他开心。可诺亚实在没有这个天赋，一本正经的模样，加上四平八稳的语调，说得他差点睡着。倏忽回过神来，诺亚那张脸对着他，挂着几分揶揄的笑。

泰罗低低叹了一声，把脑袋搁在他胸口，轻轻把玩他的指尖。

见到诺亚之前，他畅想着一场淋漓尽致的性爱，足以抚慰他的心灵，麻木他的神经，让他暂时性忘掉一些不快。

可这会，他突然没了任何兴致。

实在不符合他一向胡天胡地的性子和这个年纪该有的热情。

他开始反省，跟诺亚在一起之后，是不是牺牲了太多本性的东西。

诺亚是多么沉稳的人，他跨过千万载的光阴，走到了他面前，对他含蓄地笑着，看不出情绪。

任是在他面前怎么蹦来跳去，人家都不动如山，稳操胜券。

泰罗完了一会诺亚的手指，在他的纵容下，开始把不安分的手放到胸口的能量核上，有一下没一下挠着，诺亚轻轻拿手挡了下，发现并不能阻止他的玩闹，只能随他去了。

他有些无奈地笑着，看着泰罗。

他总是这样。泰罗想。

当他忐忑着说出喜欢的时候，那人似乎被吓了一跳，不过须臾又回复了波澜不惊的神态，只眼里流露出一丝趣味：“喜欢我什么？”

“我不知道。”当时还没有学会说谎的年轻人坚定又紧张地看着他，微微颤抖的声线莫名的引人同情。

他喜欢诺亚，好像喜欢很多东西，多到让年纪轻轻的他感到沉重，可似乎也没有那么复杂，只要是眼前这个人，他就很喜欢。看到他会开心，心跳变得很快很快，连话都不知道该怎么说了。

诺亚就沉默地看着他，没有回应。

可也没有拒绝。

其实泰罗没有任何把握让这个男人爱上他。

甚至都不知道自己为何要自讨苦吃，爱这么一个人。高高在上的冰冷，凌厉的压迫和漫长岁月炼成的狡猾。

怎么会是一个好对象？

每每夜里躺在床上，他就跟自己较劲，两个小人围着他飞来飞去，一个说，你爱他，为什么不去爱，反正不关他事。另一个说，鬼迷心窍，无可救药。

这么混乱着，脑子就成了一团浆糊。

不知怎么的，不撞南墙心不死，隔天就往他那跑，想着蹭个眼熟，得不到回应也罢，至少能每天看看他。

就当他是心里的英雄，远远仰慕着，于是梦有了具体的形象。

某天找到株绿萝，献宝一样捧到他面前，没想到他还挺喜欢，于是顺理成章送了出去，硬邦邦说了几句要好好照顾它的话。

诺亚就问，怎么想起送我这个？

想了想，还是说了真实答案，为了追求你。

诺亚还真为那株脆弱的植物建了个大暖房，时不时去看着。

于是就后悔，怎么没送盆花什么的，好看，还有花语，比如至死不渝的爱就很好。

诺亚过得跟退休老头似的，生活规律，爱好稳定，浇花下棋看书，偶尔拉他熬夜都觉得浑身上下满满的负罪感，送他花花草草的倒也合适，这是无关暧昧的。

诺亚这人的想法轻易不会叫人捉摸到。

他还记得当初诺亚拉着他去看星星，指着头顶的星座问，能看到吗？

他又不瞎，那么亮的星星就在那搁着，怎么就看不到？

诺亚没理会他的抱怨，指着几乎看不清光芒的远星，意有所指：“那么远的呢？”

眯了眯眼，实在不知道这人又要说什么。只听诺亚悠悠叹了口气：“那你与我的距离呢？”

诺亚说的没错，他们之间离得太远太远，隔着那样久远的岁月，又如何看得清？终是不一样，他依偎在诺亚的怀里，诺亚熟练而舒缓的动作把他伺候得身体舒畅，遂有些懒散地把身体的重量都压在他那边，双目静静仰视着垂首看他的人。

然后他笑，主动往前凑去，轻轻沾上那人的唇角，片刻又潇洒偏头离去。

可诺亚制止了他，他的脸被强硬的大手捧住，继而绵密霸道的亲吻落了下来，极有耐心细细地啃噬，泰罗全身被属于他党的气息笼罩，心一横，主动加深了这个吻。

许是持续得太久，他有些不知该如何反应，只好略微笨拙地张嘴、伸舌，诺亚的动作变得轻柔，一只手抚上他的后颈，安抚的节奏轻轻划过。

气息变得沉重缠绵起来。

后续的事变得理所当然。

短暂的分离之后，在泰罗的要求下，他们去了卧室，诺亚牵起他的手，慢慢引领着他，沉醉地探索着彼此。

气氛变得热烈，光滑的线条，温热的皮肤，难耐的嗓音……

他们亲吻，相拥，交叠，欢愉，欲罢不能。

最后一切结束，一室安静，只余下浅浅的慵懒和半迷糊的思绪，告诫着沾满汗水的身体，仿佛经历了一场迷蒙的美梦。

这是循环过无数次的流程，从第一次开始，他们好像默认了这个程序。诺亚是一个乐于表现得心如止水，实则藏着欲望满身的人，虚伪，霸道。他的强势表现在不经意间，他从不说强迫，但他的所作所为，早已把人锁定在他的范围之内，等反应过来时，已是为时已晚，无处可逃。

诚然一开始是自己动的心思，但当诺亚淡淡朝他笑着，笑问他是否真的决定要跟他一起的时候，用漫不经心的玩笑语气说自己不屑于做强迫之事的时候，他分明敏锐地抓住了一丝灵感，往往嘴上说着不屑用强的人，才是最强硬不容反驳的，无数次救他于危难的敏锐直觉告诉他，如果拒绝，会很惨。  
虽然诺亚脸上是一贯的泰然自若，态度是向来的柔软包容，但他问出这话的那一刻，已经把目标牢牢锁定，尖锐有力的抓已经按在他身上，不容一丝挣扎。那种柔和中的强势，敦厚下的犀利，在那一刻初露峥嵘。

可他又是那样漫不经心的淡然，好像没什么能够把他撼动，他从不表现出自己的刚硬，是十足的自信，也是因为没必要——泰清醒地认识到这一点。他爱上这个人，许爱的就是相处时那一份足够安稳的淡，他不喜欢刨根问底，只要他仍愿意  
给他想要的，便好。

可现在似乎不一样了，他依旧喜欢诺亚身上他所爱的一切，可胸口那处沟壑似乎越来越深，怎么都填不满。

诺亚不好么？作为恋人，他似乎无可挑剔，平和到容纳他的所有，对他这样忙碌又年轻气盛之人，难道不是一个完美的对象吗？他追逐他想要的，诺亚在他身后，安静看着，笑着欣赏他的狼狈，难得透出些赞赏。

作为智慧生命，最大的骄傲就是理性，不是么？

这么想便又觉得自己实在愚蠢，竟成日里沉迷这些无谓的烦恼，也许该归纳于不知足的欲望，总想得到更多。

诺亚的指尖在他脖颈处轻柔地摩挲着，让他觉得安心，又危险——只要他稍一用力，就能捏碎了他，他毫不怀疑，诺亚能够做到。

他总是在奢求神明的怜悯。

从胆大妄为毫不掩饰的爱欲，到横冲直撞不留后路的表白，仗着一点其他人都没有的宠爱，说白了就是恃宠而骄。

这不是什么好词，但他自豪于总能摸清分寸，从不踩到诺亚的底线。在那条线之内，他有一个广阔到望不见边界的世界可以狂奔打滚，可以创造，可以破坏，这便是诺亚给予的自由。

诺亚说，他承认这世界存在绝对的真理，但他更喜欢绝对的强大。他不喜欢暴力，但必要的暴力可以解决世界上绝大多数难题。

绝对的掌控。

在一起许久，他依旧看不见那条边界。

诺亚手上愈来愈重的力道让他觉得不舒服，不着痕迹地往旁边挪动一下。诺亚慢吞吞看着他的动作，把手收了回去，又被不甘地牵住，便由着他细致地把玩。

诺亚的手很漂亮，修长匀称，骨节分明，动作之间尽显优雅，一点都不像顷刻间主宰生死的手。他的手上留着不知何年何月磨练出来的薄茧，一层一层的，带着点粗粝的触感，却无端的让人倍觉安心。这只漂亮的手被牢牢抓住，没有任何反抗，另一只手的主人无赖地在手心里弹出凌乱的节奏，他便配合着让他动作，在一曲终了时轻轻反扣回去，露出个莞尔的笑来。

“泰罗……”诺亚的嗓音沉稳中带着一丝慵懒。

“让我抱一下。”他压住了想要继续在他身上创作的手，埋首于年轻有力的肩膀上，双手紧紧环着腰部，让身旁的人动弹不得。

泰罗努力了一下，决定放弃挣扎，用额头蹭了下他的侧脸，安静地看着他。

诺亚从来不会示弱，哪怕是对他。

他忽的想起了过去的岁月之中，这个人是活得如何游刃有余。与他一起见父母时，他端的一副稳操胜券的模样，侃侃而谈，优雅从容。这人好似从未有过慌乱的模样。哪怕是刚刚，依旧是有条不紊，不过是稍微急促的动作中带着不动声色的挑逗，夹着不明情绪的叹息，连喘息都被封印在紧咬的唇沿。

不过，他仍有本事把所有的情欲变成不知餍足的饕餮盛宴，贪婪、色欲、不知节制。

最后就像这样，紧紧依在一起，能量核心对着挨着，只可惜肉体阻碍了他们的心脏毫无缝隙地贴在一起。他们彼此渴望着光，渴望着暖，恨不得立刻把血肉揉碎了，只剩下无声无息的光，得以完全交融，毫无缝隙，你中有我，我中有你，合二为一，你就是我，我就是你。

在那一刻，他们心灵相通。

如果心灵已经相同，何必需要身体的痛楚？

何必需要如此的折磨和煎熬，就为了那一刻的快乐吗？

那快乐是如此短暂，难道平日竟全是痛苦，才显得快乐的珍稀短暂？

也不是的，他们相交的时候，分明感受到彼此的热和渴望。当唇齿相交的时候，身体变得不再重要，那不是生物意义上存在的证明，唇齿只是唇齿，它们独立，它们为了接吻，为了这样一个需求，它们从这芸芸世界脱离而出，为了把灵魂带进美好的天国。

他们的灵魂最终相依，像两个孩子，跌跌撞撞地跑着，孤孤单单地跑着，最后遇见了彼此，从此有了伴。

“我累了。”他可以疲惫地闭上眼睛，不设防地睡在另一个人身旁，任他打量思量。

诺亚把他往怀里带了带，透出一个轻缓的鼻音，表示自己知道。

“无论怎么努力，都有我保护不了的人……制止不了的牺牲……是吗？”  
“泰罗。”诺亚爱怜地轻抚着他的眼睑，“这世界很大。”

“大到你看不见它的边缘，可每一个小角落，每天都上演着相遇与离别。”

叹息一声，几多无奈。

“你总是这样。”泰罗翻了个身，把脸埋在他手上，半是埋怨半是陈述，“你总是这样。”

“漫不经心，好像什么都看透一样。”

诺亚顿了下，露出熟悉的好像涟漪般清浅又稍纵即逝的笑：“你说，我还能怎样呢？”

“你痛吗？”泰罗不去看他，但却知道他的每一个表情，模糊的看不真切的东西在那人眼里绽开，他不喜欢。

“痛啊。”诺亚继续笑着，“痛的。”

“有多痛？”

“不会有比那更痛的了。”

诺亚抽出手，握住他的，指着虎口处一个不起眼的地方：“看，这里有一道疤痕。”

又指着后背翼下一处：“这里也是。”

“还有这里……这里……”

“每一处的痛都不一样，有的好得快一点，有的过了很久才痊愈。但每一种痛楚，我至今都忘不了。”他轻柔地抱起眼前的人，把脸颊搁到他肩窝上，泰罗看不到他的脸色。

“它们的存在提醒着我，到底有多痛。”他轻轻抚着泰罗的脑袋，爱怜道，“所以，我只好尽量避免再去经历这种痛。”

“我很抱歉。”最后他低声说。

……泰罗突然抱紧了他，好像把所有的力气都用在了抱这一个动作上，可谁也没有提出松开的意见。他们的肩膀成了彼此的依靠，诺亚感觉到肩上有不同寻常的触感，湿漉漉的感觉沾在上面，沉重又伤感。

他轻轻拍着泰罗的背，上面还有未完全消去的疤痕，长长一道，贯穿半个身体。

不知过了多久，泰罗突然松开他，跳了起来。

“我饿了。”他仰着脸望着诺亚。  
诺亚失笑：“我去做饭，你先休息一会。”

“嗯。”

泰罗点头答应，却在诺亚走开之后，一下窜进沙发，这里看看，那里动动。

他捡起了诺亚翻到一半的书，是那本名字让他耳熟能详的《理想国》。

他想到了什么，高声叫起诺亚的名字。

“你是不是精神恋爱的推崇者？”他脸上挂着不安分的笑。

“是。”诺亚给了他一个简短的回答。

“噢！”泰罗揶揄着，笑得欠揍，“性冷淡吗？”

“是不是……”诺亚突然走了出来，抽走他手里胡乱翻开的书本，在他得意的神色中眯了眯眼。

“你不是知道吗？”

泰罗突然感觉到名为危险的气息。

赶紧退后两步，防备地看着他。

诺亚半眯着眼，盯着他了一会，突然笑得开朗。

“是灵魂伴侣。”他说。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
